Follow Your Gut
by PuffingNoise
Summary: What happened in "The Fundamental Things Apply" between the time that Luke and Lorelai are still watching "Casablanca", and when Luke had fallen asleep on the couch? This is what I think.


_Disclaimer: all characters belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino, et al._

_A/N: Plug this scene in "The Fundamental Things Apply" during Lorelai and Luke's movie night, between the time that you see them still watching the movie, and the time that Luke had fallen asleep on the couch._

"Stop watching me watch the movie."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are. I can see you out of the corner of my eye."

"Well… then the corner of your eye is defective."

Luke rolled his eyes in response.

True, Lorelai kept turning her head to look at him, but this time she really wasn't watching him watch the movie. She had something on her mind after their conversation about dating and "the gut thing", and she was trying to find the courage to ask him about it.

She took a deep breath and looked at him again, "Hey Luke, can I ask you something?"

"You're breaking your own Movie Night Rules again," he answered without taking his eyes off of the TV.

"Oh come on," she grabbed the remote and hit 'pause'.

"Hey, I was watching that!"

"Where there's a 'pause' button, there's a 'play' button," she answered, waving the remote in front of him.

Luke sighed and gave her that look of mock annoyance. "Okay, what is it?"

Lorelai swallowed, turned herself towards him on the couch, and asked, "Did you feel 'the gut thing' when you first met me?"

"What?"

"'The gut thing'! You know, did you feel comfortable around me right away when you first met me?"

"No, you annoyed the crap out of me."

Lorelai felt hurt for a second until she saw the corner of his mouth twitching into a smirk. She hit him with the pillow she was holding. "Come on, I'm serious!"

Luke remembered the first day they met, with her chasing him around the diner demanding to be served coffee before anyone else. He remembers being so busy, that he hadn't even looked at her, he just heard this hyperactive woman buzzing around behind him, and he remembers wanting to throw her out of the place, until he finally looked at her. Then everything changed. It was the 'gut thing', and he knew this woman would be someone special in his life.

He hesitated before he answered, knowing they may be stepping unto uncharted territory in their relationship by admitting that, but they've been doing that a lot lately. "Um, yeah, to tell you the truth, I did feel it."

Lorelai's eyes sparkled at that. She paused for a moment, looking at him before smiling and saying, "Ok, all I needed to know." She pressed the 'play' button, and they returned to watching the movie.

When Lorelai turned to sit facing forward on the couch again, she purposely sat a little closer to Luke than they had been sitting before. Close enough so that her left arm was touching his right arm, and her left knee was touching his right knee. It was comfortable, for both of them.

They finished watching "Casablanca" in silence, enjoying the comfort of their closeness on the couch. When the movie finished and the credits were rolling, Lorelai turned a bit to face Luke. "So, 'Casablanca'. Did you like it?"

"Yes, surprisingly, I did," Luke answered.

Lorelai clapped her hands gleefully. "Hey! Let's watch another!"

"Sure, why not? How about that 'Hardbodies' movie you were talking about before?"

Lorelai bounced in her seat. "'Hardbodies' it is!" She got up to switch the DVD's, and then sat back down as close to Luke as she was before she had gotten up. _This is comfy, _she thought to herself.

Soon, Lorelai noticed Luke's head nodding forward as sleep was setting in. When his head was almost resting on his chest, and his eyes were closed, Lorelai poked him in the shoulder.

"Mmmm?" he mumbled, half-sleeping.

"Luke, you're falling asleep," she said softly.

"Mmmm." Was all he answered.

Lorelai got up and placed her pillow- the one she had been holding while watching the movie- at the head of the couch. "Luke, why don't you lie down? You'll be more comfortable." And without opening his eyes, he did. Lorelai smoothed her hand over his hair once, before walking over to turn the TV and DVD Player off.

Lorelai turned around and watched Luke sleeping for a few moments longer. She hoped he was comfortable there on her couch.

He was.


End file.
